The Words In My Heart
by Star of Heaven
Summary: The feelings that are trapped in Anzu's heart grow stronger with each passing day, but she can't find the courage to turn them into words. And what of Yugi, who wonders everyday whether or not Anzu returns his feelings? [Yugi x Anzu]


_The Words In My Heart_

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

For many people, talking was so easy, so natural. They said whatever came to mind, and they could find the words they needed effortlessly. But for many other people, it wasn't quite so simple. They could barely form the words to express their feelings, and when it came to love, they lacked confidence in finding the right words to express that affection.

It was just another day for Mazaki Anzu. Another day of suppressing the burning feelings in her pounding heart, the feelings she couldn't release because she lacked the courage to turn them into words.

The morning light shone through Anzu's bedroom window as she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She picked up her Duel Monsters deck from off of her dresser, looked through it to make sure she had her "Shining Friendship" card, and put the cards in her schoolbag. She then left her bedroom. She gave both of her parents a kiss on the forehead before exiting her house.

Like any other day, Anzu would walk over to the Kame Game Store, be greeted by Mutou Yugi and his grandfather Mutou Sugoroku, and then she would walk to school with Yugi. It always happened that way. They would talk about simple and unimportant things. They were just friends, after all.

Anzu sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky as she walked down the sidewalk. It was all so boring and repetitive. But it worked, so why risk ruining everything by trying to change it?

"Well, well, if it isn't the little dancer," said a familiar female voice behind Anzu.

"Mai-san?" Anzu guessed, turning around. The woman was, in fact, the feminine blonde Kujaku Mai.

A smirk formed on Mai's lips. "So what are you doing on this beautiful morning?" she asked as she laid her hand on her waist.

"Oh, I was just heading over to the Kame Game Store so that I can walk to school with Yugi," Anzu answered with a fake smile.

"You don't sound very thrilled at the idea of walking to school with your boyfriend," Mai noticed, her smirk vanishing.

Anzu's face instantly went red. "He's not my boyfriend! We're just really good friends!"

The smirk returned to Mai's face. "If you say so," she replied. "Oh, I know what'll make you feel better!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a golden cylinder. "A little lipstick will do the trick. Don't worry, it's brand new, so I haven't used it." She removed the top off of the lipstick, cupped Anzu's chin in her hand, and applied rosy pink lipstick to the brown-haired girl's lips. "There, now you're prettier than ever!"

"Thanks," Anzu said happily, still slightly blushing.

"It's not a problem," Mai assured. "You know, if you really want to feel better about yourself, you should show off a little cleavage. I mean, you do have a rather nice bust."

"Mai-san, stop that!" Anzu scolded as her face grew redder and redder.

The blonde woman tried to suppress her laughter. "Well, Yugi does think you're gorgeous already," she figured. "Now it's off to school with you. Take care."

"I will," Anzu promised. "See ya." She waved good-bye as she turned around to continue walking to the Kame Game Store.

"Good luck, Anzu," Mai whispered quietly once Anzu was out of hearing range.

_/The words I feel…/_

In the eyes of others, Yugi was a very nice boy, sometimes too nice. Because of that, he was often a prime target for many bullies. However, he once mustered up enough courage to stand up to a particularly nasty bully, and had earned the respect of Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto in the process.

It had also been around then that Yugi had solved the Millennium Puzzle and released the spirit sealed within. The forgotten pharaoh who had no memory of his past life had become Yugi's "other self" in a way. And it was probably that "other self" who his closest female friend was drawn to.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you help me sweep until your friend gets here?" Sugoroku requested as he pushed a worn broom around.

Yugi's mind suddenly snapped back into reality. He had been standing outside of his grandfather's store, waiting for Anzu. "Oh, sure," he accepted, putting down his backpack and picking up the second broom.

As Yugi swept, he thought about Anzu. He had known her since childhood, and he had always thought she was pretty. She had been the one to defend him against bullies when they were younger. Eventually, he had begun to feel ashamed that someone else had to fight his battles. He wanted to become stronger.

When he had solved the Millennium Puzzle, a part of him did feel stronger. However, that had been because that "part" had actually been a separate entity. Yugi really hadn't become stronger; it had just someone different defending him.

It wasn't as if he wasn't grateful for his other self's help; he really did appreciate it, but it was just that he wanted a chance to prove to the world that he was more than a weak little boy. He especially wanted to prove that to Anzu.

Mazaki Anzu. She was a close friend, and she did respect him. For the longest time now, he had held strong feelings toward her, but she didn't seem to notice them. He desperately wanted to free those feelings from his heart, but he was so afraid of rejection. What if she really did think was just some weak little boy? What if the only reason she supported him was because she felt sorry for him?

No, that wasn't true! Anzu was a true friend, and she did care about Yugi. So what if she didn't return his feelings? They already had a perfectly good friendship.

Now if only Yugi could actually convince himself of that…

Soon Yugi saw Anzu walking toward the Kame Game Store. "Hi Anzu!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Yugi, hi Grandpa Mutou," Anzu greeted Yugi and his grandfather. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing quite well," Sugoroku answered with a smile. "Such a lovely day, isn't it? And you're looking as lovely as usual."

"Thank you," Anzu said, blushing a little. "Well Yugi, should we get going?"

It was then that Yugi noticed that Anzu's lips were a little pinker than normal. "Anzu, are you wearing lipstick?" he wondered.

Anzu blushed even more. "It was Mai-san's idea," she explained. "It doesn't suit me, does it?"

"No, no, that's not true!" Yugi disagreed. "It suits you perfectly! It's just that I've never seen you wear any sort of make-up before."

Anzu forced a weak smile. "Thanks, Yugi," she replied.

Yugi picked up his backpack and put in on his shoulders. "We're off to school now, Grandpa!" he told Sugoroku.

"Have fun, kids!" Sugoroku said as Yugi and Anzu started walking down the sidewalk.

_/The words I feel…/_

The warm sun shone down on the backs of Yugi and Anzu as they were walking. They occasionally tried to carry a light conversation, but it often died quickly and then there was an awkward silence.

Anzu wondered why she was having such difficulties talking to Yugi now. It had happened before a few times, but never like this. At other times where they were uncomfortable around the other, they could at least make light conversation.

She quickly glanced over at Yugi. He appeared as if he was deep in thought. He might have wandered off if Anzu had not been with him. She almost laughed aloud at that thought.

Right now, Yugi looked so solemn, almost like this other self. In the beginning, she had been attracted toward that other self. She had been fascinated by him. But that had only been a silly crush, and nothing more. Eventually it had faded away. Still, her crush on Yugi's other self had helped her discover to whom her strong feelings really belonged to. Now if only she had the courage to put those feelings into words…

"Hey Anzu, are you all right?" Yugi asked, concern in his soft voice. "You look kind of down."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Anzu replied, smiling weakly. Yugi was such a nice boy, she thought. He was always considerate of others' feelings, and he would never hurt anyone on purpose. He tried to see the best in others, even if they weren't very nice to him. That was one of the many things Anzu liked about him.

Yugi also forced a weak smile. Anzu then noticed that he seemed about as troubled as she was. She wondered if it had something to do with the feelings in his own heart. For a while, he had been more withdrawn than usual. It was true that he was a shy boy, but he could always talk to Anzu. But now, it seemed as if there was something he wanted to tell her, but couldn't. She was really worried about him.

Anzu let out a silent sigh. If Yugi couldn't talk to her, then she hoped that he could at least talk to his other self. He was also there for Yugi, and maybe he understood Yugi's feelings better than she did.

She felt a sudden pain in her heart. She had always thought that she understood Yugi best. But he couldn't even talk to her anymore. She grew afraid that he might forget about her. She prayed with all her might that wasn't true, but she was unable to shut away all the fear. It was so obvious that they were drifting apart. What could she do to stop that? She didn't want to lose Yugi. He was her closest friend, so what would she do without him? If he did leave, would he even miss her? Or would he be content with just his other self?

Suddenly, for no real reason, Yugi smiled at Anzu. She was so surprised that her smile in return was a little late. Such a simple act of kindness, and yet it was worth so much to her. She wanted to stay with Yugi always, but would that be possible if she never expressed those burning feelings in her heart?

_/The words I feel…/_

Anzu looked so distressed, so Yugi decided to smile at her. That surprised her, but she seemed to have liked it. That made him happy.

In years past, Yugi would have been content to just have the chance to walk with Anzu. But as his feelings grew stronger, his heart began to hurt more and more. Now it felt as if it was ready to burst. His other self saw what he was going through, and often urged him to free his feelings. But he just couldn't find the right words to say.

Yugi was also a little bit jealous of his other self. The fallen pharaoh seemed more mature, more levelheaded, and definitely much stronger. He was everything that Yugi wanted to be, but wasn't. It was really no surprise why Anzu seemed to prefer his other self.

Yugi stole a quick glance at Anzu. She was very beautiful, and the rose pink lipstick made her even more so. But her beauty didn't just lie in her appearance. She was so much more beautiful on the inside, and Yugi knew that for a fact.

They were nearing Domino High, for the school building was beginning to come into sight. Yugi let out a heavy sigh. Another chance to admit his feelings wasted. Once he and Anzu were in school, they rarely had a moment alone together. He became even more shy and withdrawn when he was in a crowd. He was afraid of being rejected, especially when there were many other people around.

_Yugi, what are you thinking?_ his other self demanded to know. _If you're so afraid of being embarrassed like that, then tell her how you feel now!_

_But I-_ Yugi began to protest, but he was interrupted by his other self.

_No excuses! What if she does return your feelings? What if she's just afraid as well? Be a man and make the first move! Trust me, Yugi. Anzu isn't the type of girl who would reject you like that. She is very considerate of your feelings, and she never wants to hurt you._

There was really no arguing with that. Yugi's other self was right. He couldn't just live in fear wondering what could've been. If he was so determined to do something, then he had to do it.

A soft smile came upon Yugi's lips. _Thanks,_ he said to his other self. _You really are a true friend._

_I just want to see you happy,_ replied Yugi's other self. _You have very good taste, but that's not enough. You also have to act upon your feelings. Remember, a girl like Anzu doesn't come along everyday._

That was so true, Yugi thought. He halted suddenly and turned to face Anzu. "Anzu, I have something to tell you," he admitted. "It's not easy, but it has to be done."

"Yugi?" Anzu asked, a worried expression on her face.

_/The words I feel…/_

Yugi inhaled a deep breath. He tried to tell himself that rejection wouldn't be the end of the world. He and Anzu had such a strong friendship that nothing could break it. Still, it would never be the same afterwards…

Yugi shook his head slightly. He couldn't lose his nerve now. He knew what had to be done. "Anzu, we've known each other for a long time, and you've always been a great friend," he began, his voice nervous. "And I used to be content with that. But for a while now, I've thought of you as more than a friend." His mouth went dry and he hesitated. He gulped and continued, "Anzu, I-I really like you."

There. He had said it. Now all that was left was Anzu's reaction.

Anzu did not reply immediately. Yugi's words were still sinking into her mind. It had been quite obvious that saying all those words had taken much courage. Now if only she had that courage…

A broad grin came upon Anzu's pink lips. It was funny how one person's courage could rub off on another. Somehow, she felt that she could finally put the feelings in her heart into words. But first, there was something else that she needed.

She reached into her schoolbag and pulled out her Duel Monsters deck. She looked through it until she came across the "Shining Friendship" card. This one was very special to her. When she had been dueling Mai in Duelist's Kingdom, it had reminded her of the strong bonds she shared with her friends and had given her the strength to win those five star chips for Yugi. Smiling affectionately, she handed the card to Yugi. He accepted it as a puzzled expression formed on his face.

"Yugi, this card represents the strong bonds of our friendship," Anzu began. "It gives me the strength to believe in myself and our friendship. But there is more to it than just simple friendship. Yugi, I'm so happy that you've admitted your feelings. You see, I feel that way as well. However, I was too shy to say anything. I just didn't know the right words to say. But because you had the courage to free your feelings, it gave me the courage to do the same. It also reminded me of why I treasure the 'Shining Friendship' card so much."

Yugi's eyes brightened and he smiled as Anzu brought him into her arms. This happiness he felt was indescribable. He had wanted to feel this emotion for so long, and Anzu was the only one who could give it to him. He rested his head on her shoulder and returned her embrace. She was a true friend and something more.

Anzu's heart felt so much lighter now that it had been freed of all those heavy feelings. It had felt so good when she had turned them into words, and Yugi had definitely enjoyed hearing them. She knew that she had enjoyed hearing the words from his heart. This was truly a shining friendship.

They pulled away from each other and Yugi stared up into Anzu's pale blue eyes. "You really do look beautiful with lipstick," he reminded happily.

A laugh escaped from Anzu. "Thanks," she said. "You're so nice, Yugi." She bent over and lightly kissed Yugi's forehead. The kiss left a slight trace of pink, but he decided not to wipe it off. It was silly, but there was no harm in letting the lipstick stay.

Yugi handed the "Shining Friendship" card to Anzu, and she placed it back into her deck. That card had grown more special to her, and she would treasure it even more now. It was the perfect symbol of their love for each other.

Yugi took Anzu's hand into his and they continued walking to school while holding hands. They had finally had the courage to change their feelings for each other into words, and those had been words straight from the heart.


End file.
